


'cause you're not by my side

by sheets_theghost



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, inappropriate usage of snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheets_theghost/pseuds/sheets_theghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you just casually tell your boyfriend that even though it's 2 a.m. where he is you really, really need to see him and hear his voice and maybe possibly get a quick glance at him naked?"</p><p>aka a joshler snapchat fic no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause you're not by my side

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boi wow i can't believe i actually wrote this uh the dialogue is probably really hilarious and cringe-inducing oops thanks for reading this trash by e
> 
> if the rating isn't right, pls let me know and i'll change it!
> 
> [ this is cross-posted to my wattpad: agentwashingt0n ]

Josh has no words for how much he misses Tyler. They're thousands of miles away right now and it's really starting to wear Josh down. He misses his baby boy, and it feels like it's been months since he's seen Tyler. (In all actuality, it's only been roughly two weeks.) It's weird not being next to him right now, not being able to touch him and see him and hear him breathing. Josh wants that—it's practically driving him insane.

It's only nearing 12 o'clock Josh's time, but that would put it at almost 2 a.m. where Tyler is right now. Josh absently wonders if he's awake. (Probably, Josh thinks in the end, Tyler has always been one to stay up as late as he could possibly handle.) Josh knows from personal experience that if Tyler's phone goes off while he's asleep, it usually isn't likely to wake him. So Josh decides _fuck it_ and ultimately pulls up the messaging app on his phone.

  
_J: hey you up?_

  
It isn't worded nearly as desperate as he feels right now, but he also doesn't want to just cut straight to out of the blue sexting with his boyfriend. Tyler might not appreciate that at 2 in the morning.

  
_T: yeah_

_T: something wrong???_

  
Josh is pretty relieved that Tyler is awake right now. But now the dilemma is how Josh wants to actually get into this conversation. How do you just casually tell your boyfriend that even though it's 2 a.m. where he is you really, _really_ need to see him and hear his voice and maybe possibly get a quick glance at him naked?

  
_J: no_

_J: just thinkin about you_

  
Josh doesn't want to admit that he slightly panics after he sends that because, like, how is Tyler going to react to that? Is he going to understand what Josh is getting at, or will he just write it down as Josh being sweet? This shouldn't be making him as anxious as it is. And now that Josh is thinking about it, they very rarely do this because there's so many risks, really. Like, what if someone happened to read their texts? Either of them would seriously die of embarrassment, and neither of them want that.

Josh feels as if his whole life is hanging in the balance while he's stuck watching those three flickering dots that indicate that Tyler is typing.

  
_T: oh yeah?_

_T: what about me_

  
And Josh is kind of caught off-guard. He hadn't honestly expected Tyler to catch on to the hidden meaning of Josh's text without Josh having to outright tell him. But now that Josh knows Tyler has figured it out, Josh is at a total loss of what to possibly tell the other boy. His mind is drawing a blank, really, whereas before he definitely could've told Tyler what about him specifically he'd been thinking about. Josh doesn't really know what changed between those few moments.

  
_J: i just really miss you baby boy_

_J: i really wanna see you_

  
_Real smooth, Josh_ , he thinks sardonically to himself. He had honestly thrown that last message in for extra measure, just to ensure that Tyler knows _exactly_ what Josh is trying to get at here. And Josh knows that the younger boy is definitely all-in for what Josh wants by the fact that he gets a notification from Snapchat that Tyler had sent him something.

  
_T: get on snapchat_

  
Josh doesn't need to be told twice, so he hurriedly backs out of his texts and scrolls through the pages of apps before he happens upon Snapchat. There's only the one notification from Tyler and he quickly clicks on it. And wow, Josh loves his boyfriend so much.

The picture reveals Tyler lying back on his bed; he must have a light on because Josh doubts he would've been able to see Tyler this brightly without it. His hair is disheveled and his expression is almost devoid of emotion, but even through technology and Snapchat's shitty picture quality, Josh can see exactly what Tyler's eyes hold. Lust, mostly, but also a low-key hint of adoration and excitement. It's an addicting combination and Josh only has six seconds to take it all in. And then his time is up and the picture blinks away, unfortunately lost in the void. Josh wishes he would've screenshot it.

Josh rushes to turn on the lamp that's on his nightstand and his room is suddenly flooded with dim lighting. He taps to reply to Tyler, clicking on the button to turn his camera to the front of his phone. He takes a generic picture of himself propped up back against the headboard, considers putting a filter on it, then decides not to and sends it to Tyler before he can think about it too much.

The next picture from Tyler is a surprise (a pleasant one, at that.) Tyler has shifted his sheets and comforter down to reveal his bare chest and Josh finds himself wanting to trace his fingers over the perfect black tattoos on his tanned skin. He's smiling this time, but Josh thinks it's more of a mischievous smirk than anything. His eyes still hold the same fire as before.

Before Josh can send the other a picture in reply, Tyler sends him another. Josh can only see where Tyler has panned the camera down to show off more of his naked body (and dear lord, Josh can see his bare hipbones and Tyler is definitely not wearing any underwear) and the lower half of Tyler's face, where Tyler has his bottom lip tugged inticingly into his mouth by his teeth. Josh actually lets out a quiet groan at that one. This time, the picture is seven seconds and Josh almost hurts himself hurrying to screenshot it. He then swipes right to send Tyler a message.

  
_J: you're gonna be the death of me_

  
And then Josh is stuck debating how he wants to take his next picture. He ultimately decides to ditch his boxers and takes a picture similar to Tyler's, leaving his hand to lightly rest low on his abdomen.

  
_Tyler <3 is typing . . ._

_Tyler <3 sent you a chat!_

_T: god i miss you_

  
Josh is about to send Tyler a corresponding reply in agreement, but stops when another message from Tyler pops up.

  
_T: what would you do if i was there_

  
As cliche as it is, it turns Josh on more than it probably should. He can feel where he's starting to get hard and his free hand finds its way under the covers to wrap around himself. Josh lets out a stuttered sigh in bliss that makes him feel slightly hazy. He has no idea what to message back in response, honestly. He's stuck between being embarrassed and feeling like he's been set on fire.

Josh doesn't get a real chance to start thinking about how he was going to respond because Tyler is typing again.

  
_T: i want you so bad J_

  
And this time, the message is accompanied with a picture, and Josh honestly almost loses it when he clicks to view it.

The picture is a little blurry, but Tyler's still on his back, camera panned down to show he has one hand lazily wrapped around himself. Josh can see the column of Tyler's throat where he has his head pushed back into the pillows and Josh has the strongest urge to mark it all up in pretty deep reds and purples. He quickly sends Tyler a picture resembling Tyler's own then swipes to send him a message.

  
_J: you look so pretty baby_

_T: wish it was you though_

  
The corresponding picture Tyler sends is slightly different. It's almost the same as before, but now Josh can see where Tyler's hand has traveled down past his dick and Josh swallows thickly because he can definitely tell where Tyler's fingers are. The picture disappears too quickly for Josh to keep staring _and_ have time to take a screenshot, but he isn't disappointed for long because Tyler sends him a video not a second after.

And has Josh ever mentioned how much he loves his boyfriend? The video is mostly just Tyler whimpering and moaning Josh's name for effect, but it's obvious Tyler is moving his fingers inside himself and he looks and sounds like the embodiment of the burning hunger Josh can feel himself. Josh's own breath hitches as the video stops just so coincidentally as Tyler is letting out the sweetest shuddering gasp mingled up with Josh's name.

Josh has been absently stroking himself the entire time and, just for Tyler's sake, decides to take just a quick few second video of himself jerking off. Not too long after sending it, he gets another message from Tyler.

  
_T: i'm gonna ride you so hard next time we're together_

_T: i know how much you like it when i do that_

_J: you always make the prettiest sounds_

_J: wanna hear you scream my name_

  
Josh still can't decide whether he should be embarrassed or not, but it's also relatively difficult to focus on when he's this hard. He's trying his best to imagine Tyler there with him, imagines Tyler riding him like the younger boy said he would, and Josh has to tighten his hold around the base of his cock to put off coming right then and there at the images that flood the forefront of his mind.

Tyler doesn't reply with a message, but does send Josh a picture (which he is so very thankful for, to be honest—seeing Tyler in action, even solo, is infinitely better than Josh's imagination.) The picture is taken from such an angle that Josh can see Tyler's mouth opened in a perfect 'o' then down where Tyler's on his knees, his right hand out of view where Tyler is presumably fingering himself. Josh makes sure to screenshot it this time.

  
_T: i'm so close J need you so bad_

_T: wish it was your cock filling me up_

  
Josh really isn't sure how Tyler is still typing so perfectly, isn't sure how Tyler is really typing at all. Josh can only manage to slide his hand over himself faster, pre-come easing the way and making Josh's sudden need to stroke faster not a problem whatsoever. He can't think straight enough to type up a reply, so he sends Tyler a video in response instead. It's pretty generic, and the only thing that can be heard from Josh's mouth is tiny, aborted breathless sounds and loud gasps of Tyler's name dotted with curse words here and there.

Tyler sends Josh one last video in response and Josh really just wants to know how he timed it so perfectly because Josh gets to see the moment right as Tyler is coming and brokenly moaning Josh's name and a whispered mantra of "oh yes yes yes _fuck_." It doesn't take much to push Josh over that metaphorical edge after that, and he lets out a keening noise vaguely akin to Tyler's name when he comes. He kind of hates that he didn't have enough coordination to film it for Tyler, but in the end, he settles with sending a quick picture of the aftermath.

  
_J: can't wait to see you baby boy_

_T: just one more week_

_J: i don't think i can wait that long_

_T: we'll definitely have to do this again_

_T: or maybe even skype next time_

  
And if that isn't a wonderful thought, Josh doesn't know what is. Eventually, when he's finally able to actually move parts of his body, Josh searches for his boxers wherever he had tossed them earlier and simply uses that to clean himself up. His eyelids suddenly feel dangerously heavy with sleep and he makes sure to type out one more message before he can let himself fall asleep.

  
_J: love you ty, good night baby_

_T: love you too, sleep well <3_


End file.
